Jayne Wilde
]] ]] "Perhaps you've never met a real one?" - Jayne Wilde Jayne Wilde is a Civilian Advisor for WinterICE. Biography Jayne Wilde's claims to possess precognitive abilities are taken very seriously by the military command and Wilde's psychic advice has apparently guided the team away from potential disaster on a number of occassions. John Vattic has been co-opted onto the WinterICE team under Jayne's recommendation. Story She has been a huge guide towards the team, succeessfully leading them away from potential disasters. Colonel Joshua Starke, during a conversation with John Vattic, while they were on-duty one night, had told him that on one mission she had been right about a terrorist cell and a briefcase nuke. He had hoped that she was right about Professor Viktor Grienko's intentions to create a world of a psychic race and the fact that John had these special abilities of a psychic. Indeed she was right about both. Her predictions on the future are taken very seriously by the team. Apparently when John completes his training by a few members of WinterICE, he meets up with her....seemingly again....as they have appear to have known each other awhile back during a briefing on their mission to investigate Professor Grienko's connections to Siberia, John was very reluctant to accompany them there when Jayne interrupts, saying that there was "no one that could save them". John is seen here, showing his dislike towards the woman whom he claims to attack "his work" everytime he publishes his thoughts. In one of John Vattic's "flashbacks", on the mission, Fieldwork, when they and the rest of the WinterICE team reach the States Hydrocarb|USHC] Pipelane Station, Jayne somehow sees a projection of a small unknown child and proceeds to follow it towards a small shed that is situated metres away from the others. Colonel Starke sends John to follow her. Both John and Jayne are trapped inside the station, obviously finding their way out. However, though when they reach the control room after fighting their way through Russian Soldiers who appeared to be patrolling the building, find out through a computer on the whereabouts of Professor Grienko. He has a base known to be located in a village called Dubrensk which was 15km North of where they currently were. After fighting more Russian soldiers, Jayne thanks John for saving her and they move further out towards their destination. When John's mind returns him back to the "present", the computer now tells him that Jayne was now "Incarcerated". Originally during the cutscene of "Experimentation" when John reaches the Patient Records room, approaching towards a computer, it explained that Jayne was "Killed In Action". But since he had saved her life, it strangely prevented her from being dead. John researched on her whereabouts.......she was now kept in Penfold Asylum in Vermont. John easily escapes from the Osiris Medical Facility, focusing his mission to find Jayne. Soon John arrives at the Penfold Asylum, having to use his stealth to pass the security guards and orderlies as well as pretending to be a new employee towards the other doctors (who obviously have no clue on his identity.....never knowing that he was "Wanted" from escaping the Osiris Medical Research Facility and was considered a highly dangerous patient). John finds through a computer that Jayne was kept on the first floor, which was highly secured in the West Wing. Though he manages to sneak his way through and finally reaches her. Jayne, somehow appears to not know him straightaway as she appears to be distraughted and confused. So it is clear that he has to help her escape from the Asylum. They make their escape along the rooftops of the building and taking an elevator to go down and reach a room, containing stairs leading to the storm drains. They do escape and Jayne regains her memory in recognizing John. He asks her to explain on what had happened to her, overall what was going on around them but she tells him that she can't remember. And when he asked about Colonel Starke, she told him that he was dead.....he was shot and that John was there at that time. Just like how he had saved Jayne in one of his "Flashbacks", he manages to save the Colonel during the mission, Reliance. In the next mission, "Entrapped", both John and Jayne fight their way out of the drain system, obviously having no choice but to take out most of the soliders that were sent there with the orders to "shoot to kill". They escape, despite risking their lives and Jayne tells him that they needed to find the Colonel. She explains to John that she was given an address by him....a place to go if she ever ran into trouble. So they drive through to Colonel Starke's recent neighbourhood in Tenements, NYC. Unfortunately though the area is patrolled by NSE (National Security Executive) agents. John leaves Jayne to find Colonel Starke while she continues to drive around and possibly find his apartment. John finds Colonel Starke who gives him confidential documents revealing on what had actually down at their Mission in Siberia, six months ago. Apparently they were set up and framed for murder on the Zener Children. In actuality it was a man named Silas Hanson, the Director of the NSE and his troops that were responsible for that tragic incident. After when John and Colonel Starke battle with the NSE agents, who are trying to stop John from leaving the premises, he easily escapes their grasp and procceeds to find Jayne. Unfortunately she is captured once again.....though his mission leads him to the NSE Headquarters. From there, John has another "Flashback".....focusing his mind on his quest to find Professor Grienko a few months ago. In the mission "Infiltration" an injured female doctor, Sasha Barranikov, tells John that he had to go alone to save the children as he had special psychic abilities just like them. Colonel Starke attempted to stop him from going forward.....knowing that his life was on the line....but Jayne tells him to let him go and that they had done all they can. Like Colonel Starke, she had hoped for John to return safely back. Soon John's mind returns him back to the "Present".....now knowing that he had to confront the director, once and for all. After a heavy intense battle with both the NSE agents and the Psychic Soldiers in the experimentation lab, John confronts Hanson. When John attempts to use his telekinesis power on him, lifting him unmercifully in mid-air he sees up above that they have Jayne, held at gunpoint by a shock trooper. John's mind acts up again.....the urge on wanting him to change the past.......once he is taken away....a gun shot is heard and Jayne screams....possibly because they had shot John down for good. However, things were not over as John now procceeded to the lower levels to rescue the Zener Children. He had sighted the killing of Professor Grienko. During his path further deep down into the base....his mind causes him to visit the "places" he had recently gone through in order to place together the pieces of his life. Sooner or later he finds out that the flashbacks he had been having, were in fact NOT flashbacks at all but at a deep close look into the Future should they fail the mission. While all this time, the mission was still continuing and it was all up to him. After battling the remaining soldiers and Hanson in the lower levels with the help of the Zener Children, John is then seen with Jayne and Colonel Starke who aid him towards a helicopter that lands perfectly in front of them. They are indeed happy with John's proven abilities and assistance, Jayne is seen giving him a little hopeful explanation.....possibly giving him her reason why she had believed in him from the very beginning. Trivia *Jayne Wilde was voiced by Lynsey Beauchamp. *While working for WinterICE, Jayne uses the Pistol. Category:Characters Category:WinterICE Category:Psychics